History of Ardougne
Ardougne is a large city in the western half of the game world and is the former capital of the now-defunct Kingdom of Kandarin. It was the largest of Kandarin's cities in both size and population. Historically the city's two districts have been separate by a large wall with a closed gate, though many efforts over the years have been made to raise the standard of living in the western half of the city. It is now as livable as the east half. The population of the city is usually estimated in-character at 400,000. This page records and documents the past and present rulers of Ardougne, along with events that happened during their reign. Other cities that are often related to it are below. *History of Yanille *History of Camelot *History of Catherby There have also been a number of times when Ardougne was the capital of an in-character kingdom or even empire, and as such, reference may also be given to the the History of Burthorpe page and the History of Falador page. Era of the Human Kings This is the first recorded era of Ardougnean monarchs, and is named because it consisted entirely of humans. Sadly, almost no history was left from the first three reigns, and all that remains is information from the reign of Russia. The Era ends with the fall of Russia and the crowning of Alexander of Aerendyl. King Lucas I *No history was recorded for the reign of this early monarch King Garth I *No history was recorded for the reign of this monarch King Lucas I (Second Reign) *No history was recorded for the reign of this monarch Emperor Russia I *Russia ascends the throne of Ardougne, and establishes the Zamorakian Empire of Kandarin under the command of his Field Marshal Galadhion Arkon. It would eventually grow to incompass Northern Kandarin. *His Zamorakian Empire reigned with an iron fist, sometimes suppressing the citizens. Though through some time of the reign, it became the open capital of Zamorakianism, and most citizens became travelling Zamorakians throughout Gielinor. They settled in the capital. *His Empire stretched from northwest Kandarin to the far western area of Asgarnia, creating the second largest land expansion. (The first being the reign of King Oliver.) *Russia is constantly bombarded by attacks from Yanille and later the Sicarius. He begins sending soldiers after several members of the Sicarius, involving skirmishes in various locations throughout Gielinor. Yanille is invaded by the Guardians of Zamorak, resulting in many citizens being suppressed and killed. *Cairo Cipya is given command of the war efforts against the gnomes. After skirmishing south of Ardougne in support of Khazard's army, Russia orders Cairo to assassinate Queen Kanna of Southern Misthalin. He attempts to do so, but he is unsuccessful when Kanna takes refuge before teleporting away. *Russia marries again and has many children. He apoints Romulus Nin as his Hand of the King for a few months while he deals with his family. *A failed assult on Ardougne Castle takes place. The Saradominist Rebels were quickly defeated by Eden Syvian and the Royal Guard. *Russia returns and leads his armies to Varrock where he folded North Misthalin into the Empire. King Corvus Cross is pressured into annexing his entire domain to Russia. *The Empire begins hunting the Arven Family because of Chloe Arven's relation with known rebels. *Russia thinking he has dealt with all his enemies grows relaxed, his military began to grow weak. *An assault on Ardougne takes place in the early morning hours. The coalition forces are led by Alexander Aerendyl, the dethroned Prince Darius Cross of Varrock, and several other allied factions. Russia is nearly killed, however, most of his family do not receive the same mercy. The Empire is dissolved into independent city-states. It would remain so until the rise of the Kingdom of Kandarin. Elven Monarchs Era The Elven Monarchs Era is named for the relative dominance of Elves in the government of Ardounge, beginning with the Elven King Alexander of Aerendyl. After the Kinshra uprising, a steep decline in Elven involvement can be seen, marking an end to the era. King Alexander I * Alexander Aerendyl takes the throne after applying political pressure on King Russia, whom he almost defeated at the Battle of Ardougne. *He begins implementing policies to protect the people of the Kingdom and actively seeks to improve people's lives with health and education. *He repairs the damage caused by the Battle of Ardougne. *He repatriates the Church as an Armadylean place of worship. *Ardougne and Yanille (Under Lord Da'te) form an alliance, ensuring trade. *King Alexander, Lord Da'te and Emperor Zenthos consider forming a Kandarinian Commonwealth. *The Yanillians mobilise on Port Khazard, against Alexander's warning. *King Alexander prepares for war with the City of Yanille. *Before war is declared, a riot by dissident supporters of the former King Russia in the courtyard sends Alexander into a depression, where he abdicates. King Silva I *Silva Iorwerth, with little competition, takes the throne after Alexander's abdication. *King Silva's family moves into Ardougne and he appoints Lords and Ladies to rule over Ardougne's two territories: Hemenster and Witchaven. *Without any threats, Silva appoints Drazker Vekon III as General of Ardougne. *General Drazker begins building up the Royal Ardougnan Military. *To keep the populance satisfied, the King holds several events to partake; notably beach parties. *Silva knocks up an elven woman, and worries for his own reputation. He marries said elf, her name being Saewyn, who will end up Queen. *With the army strengthened, General Drazker is rewarded by the King and appointed Lord of Hemenster. *Prince Yane is courted by the former King, Alexander Aerendyl, and a guard by the name of Faustin. The Prince chooses Faustin, but is torn apart when the confused Faustin disappears, never to be seen again. *A few nobles, including Silva's own son, Prince Yane, and a young thief by the name of Jace, start to think up of a plot to overthrow Silva. *Queen Saewyn gives birth to Silva's second heir. *Around the same time, Yane becomes engaged to a young elven female called Malyka Cadarn. *Prince Yane and Jace assault the King in the Castle hall. The King's guards protected him, and Jace and Yane failed to defeat Silva. Not long after, Malyka assaults the King. Both are injured incredibly. Yane retrieved Malyka and fled from Ardougne. *The King died of his wounds, and the leadership was passed to his wife, Queen Saewyn. Queen Saewyn I *Immediately following King Silva's betrayal and death, Ardougne is plagued by deception. *Under Her Highness lead three commanders: Samuel Astratt, Gwyn Cadell, and Ivana Ember. *Jace, who influenced King Silva's son to betray him, is handed over to Ardougne's authorities. *Queen Saewyn becomes increasingly more difficult to see. Between mourning and logistics, she is overloaded. *There is a disturbance with Jace's cell. He is caught teleporting, thought to be conspiring with the woman who handed him in. *An ex-soldier returns to the castle behaving unusually. He has suddenly developed strong magical abilities and is dangerously aggressive. He is the first of many possessed Zarosian sentinels Ardougne would have to face. *It is revealed that a man from Ardougne's past, Drazker Vekon, has gone insane with obsession over Zaros. He has found a way to turn his obsession into magical power. Ardougne now has a terrorist. *Individuals claiming to represent Lumbridge approach the commanders. Their behavior is strange, and they leave in a confusing huff of anger. *Ardougne worries that they face war with Lumbridge. *Ardougne contacts the Duke of Lumbridge, Lucas Krylix to clear up their concerns. It is revealed that the individuals before were false, a separate organization posing as Lumbridge to start conflict. * Rumors start that Drazker Vekon, the terrorist, is going to launch a full-scale assault on the castle. * In the panic, Queen Saewyyn promotes a soldier, Greyson Val who is secretly a Zarosian Mahjarrat, to general. *Sir Greyson has secretly been planning to rise in the ranks, hopefully to take over and put a Zarosian city back on the world stage. *Ardougne recruits the Nin family and an ally or two to help fortify the castle under the threat of Drazker Vekon's sentinels. *The rumors of Drazker's attack are true; Ardougne is attacked. During a giant battle, Drazker destroys one of the Castle's walls, kills and wounds dozens of soldiers, and escapes with the aid of a nameless Mahjarrat, played by Sand Traven. Drazker neither wins nor dies. *Under ever-increasing pressure, Saewyyn hands her throne to local nobleman, Maximilian Setlis. King Maximillian I * As his first act as king, Max reacts to Ardougne's constant threats by reforming the military and enacting some security measures inside of the castle. For example, an area-teleblocking project is started on the prison cells. *The threat of Drazker Vekon continues and he seems to have adopted a few friends. Incidents of his terrorism are never again as large-scale as the attack on the castle, though. *The General position has been eliminated and ex-general Greyson is put in charge of commanding an Honor guard, instead. *King Max secretly forms an alliance with the Kinshra, interested in taking over King Ryder of Camelot for the sake of land conquest. He does not share this information with his men. *King Max reaches out to a number of cities, proposing a friendly relationship and possible future alliances. *Citizens of Ardougne arrive at the castle courtyard one day to see two dragons, the Baron, and the Baroness of the Kinshra addressing King Maximilian. Though the citizens are alarmed, the king does not object. He soon rides off on a dragon with them. * Hours later, the Kinshra return to Ardougne. After violating numerous gestures of respect for the king, they present Maximilian's charred, gashed, barely-identifiable body. They accuse Camelot of his death, but betrayal-wary citizens suspect foul play by Kinshra. *The Kinshra, imagining that they look like spotless allies, inform Ardougne that they will take the throne - it is what is best for the city. When the commanders object, insisting that the decision be left to a council of the remaining leaders, the Kinshra demand the throne, threatening with force. A violent conflict breaks out. *The forces of Ardougne, weak from their emotional loss, are forced out. They feign submission. Kinshra occupy the castle. Baroness Sulla of the Kinshra *Black Knights occupy the city for a time. The Rebel Force *Loyal citizens of Ardougne gather after the Kinshra have stolen power. *Camelot, still unaware of King Max's campaign to take over their land, offer their castle and city as a base of operations. *A messenger is sent to Lord Eden of Yanille, asking for his help against the cruel usurpers. He offers support as well as that of the Order of Wizards. *King Matt Ryder of Camelot also offers his military support to Rebel Ardougne. *The Kinshra in Ardougne, convinced that they have already subdued resistance, are oblivious. *A council meets in Camelot. Over a few days, the allying powers discuss both strategies to take back Ardougne and also consider forming the Kandarin Federation, an alliance of all major bodies in Kandarin. *Lord Eden catalyzes the attack on the Kinshra earlier than planned. However, most forces are still able to gather in Ardougne quickly. The Kinshra, overwhelmed by the numbers of the rebellion, flee without much of a fight. *The new allies celebrate their victory for the evening. *A council of Ardougneans assemble to discuss the next king of Ardougne. Nominees included King Matt Ryder of Camelot and Commander Greyson , who had shown remarkable leadership during the conflict. *The possibility of the Kandarin Federation fails when disagreements arise between Yanille and Camelot. However, both still remain allies with Ardougne. *The Council comes back together after the removal of the the Ryders from Camelot. A Treaty is forged and signed that would unite Ardougne,Yanille, and Camelot into the Kandar Alliance. This is thought to be the start of the nation now known as the Kingdom of Kandarin. *Greyson Val, a Mahjarrat masquerading as a human, is elected next king of Ardougne. Greysonian Era The Greysonian Era is named for King Greyson of Val, the first king of the era. His policies and government lasted well beyond his time as king, and were not truly changed until the crowning of Oliver, nearly three rulers later. King Greyson I * There is celebration over Ardougne's recent victory. While they lost their previous king, they gained a promising new one along with a few powerful allies. *Greyson is finally in a position with enough power to start working Ardougne towards his Zarosian goal. *Under Greyson serve three commanders and a general, honor guard has been eliminated: General Thanatos (returned), Sir Scathach, Gwyn Cadell, and Ivan Aleksey. *King Greyson proposes to his long-time peer, Commander Gwyn Cadell, a street rat-gone-military from back-alley Varrock. She accepts provided she continues commanding. *Gradually, Ardougne forms several solid alliances. Their strongest ally is Yanille. They also formed that bond with the Void Knights, the Genic Family of Al Kharid, and with Burthorpe. *Drazker Vekon is not as active as he used to be, but he is still at large and occassionally shows up to terrorize. *Mahjarrat characters seem to visit Ardougne more often. Perhaps it is related to Greyson's kingship. *The Kinshra remain a constant opponent. *King Ryder loses Camelot. Greyson gives him duel-monarchy rights over Ardougne, ruling over his own men within Ardougnean lands as a thank you for his help during the rebellion. This deal would later end when Ryder stepped down. *The Kinshra seem to be expanding their lands at a disconcerting rate. The void knights wish to stop this imbalanced activity and call upon Ardougne and the White Knights of New Haven to wage a preven *tative battle. Ardougne answers. *The battle is successful, but General Thanatos is killed in the fight. Commander Ivan Aleksey is promoted to General. *Greyson and Gwyn officially marry. Gwyn becomes Queen Gwyn Cadell Val of Ardougne. *Sightings of King Greyson become scarce. The public is told that he is often out of the city on diplomacy. In truth, he has gone in secret to Morytania to combat the threat of Drakan and also to visit Azzanadra in the temple at Senntisten. *Ardougne finishes its efforts to thoroughly fortify their castle. Most doors are heavily reinforced, especially the castle entrance. Windows are replaced with plate glass protected by ornate metal bars. Protective spells are added or reinforced, including the prison cell teleblock and a protective charm cloaking the castle. *Ardougne momentarily sees peace. Citizens relax enough to take vacations to Oo'glog and other scenic locations. *The Genic Family is given a war threat by the Duchy of Lumbridge. As allies, Ardougne heads in to defend the Genics. When Ardougne's opposition is revealed, the duke violates diplomatic immunity, trapping and attacking Ardougnean representatives. *The threat of war with Lumbridge dissolves when the Duke commits suicide. *Ardougnean peacetime resumes. *A military medic, Sylvari Neleseth, is brutalized by the Baroness of the Kinshra. To recover, she heads home to Lletya. *Ardougne is given West Ardougne by the heirs of King Ryder's government. *When Ardougne cuts funding for the mourners, regular healers who treat rampaging diseases in the West in biohazard gear, disease starts leaking into East Ardougne. Rumor is that the angry mourners infected water sources. *Ardougne is ravaged by attacks from a group known as the Vigilis Cruor. One such attack kills a Captain Darek of the Army. *When a strange new fatigue-based illness shows up in West, the medical workers are overwhelmed. Ardougne fears a plague may break out at the rate of infection and commits all healthy hands to combating this result. *It is never discovered that the Fatigue problem was really the result of energy-leeching cult rituals performed by Drazker Vekon, still at large. *A scouting party travels through the perilous Underground Pass. They manage to reach Isafdar and find their contact, Sylvari, who has now become matriarch of an elven clan-family. *They successfully convince Sylvari to return to Ardougne and to bring other healer-elves home with her. *King Greyson finally begins making more frequent appearances in his city again. *With the help of the elves, Ardougne finally has enough healing power to end the plague threat. *Ardougne gains the Anwyl and noble Neleseth clans, two elven families, as allies. *Ardougne begins to consider forming an oligarchical council with its government. *Ardougne discusses another military reformation. *King Greyson decides to participate in the Salvation of Varrock - with many other powerful cities, he begins to organize a battle strategy to stop an assault on Varrock centered around a very powerful demon being summoned. This is the first time that anyone has considered Greyson's death to be in the realm of possible. *Queen Gwyn requests that Greyson agree to adopting an heir. He does agree. She hopes for a son. *Rumors circulate of someone trying to start a world war. Long-time ally Yanille is ravaged by suicide-bombing skeletons controlled by a necromancer. These are thought to be related, but the threats soon disappate. *Ardougne, along with most major cities, have war declared against them by a terrorist clan known as Dark Moon. *The threat of dark moon dwindles with the antagonist's continued inaction. Eden Syvian, now leading a band of White Knights in Falador, approached the monarchy to reaffirm their support against Kinshra conquest outside of Asgarnia. *The Kinshra approach Queen Gwyn. They successfully negotiate that Ardougne contractually agrees to participate in no assaults against Kinshra territories in Asgarnia so long as the Rovin family is given the opportunity to reclaim its home in Burthorpe, which they were forced from. *The citizens of Ardougne revolt in a united front against the monarchy, outraged at an overwhelming lack of intra-city policymaking, crying government neglect. Faced with the choice of abdicating rule or reigning as tyrants who were unwelcome on the throne, the Val monarchy stepped down and resumed their activity in the military, taking a seat as aristocrats. Queen Sylvari I *Greyson calls Sylvari to meet in the outskirts of Ardougne, where he passes the throne to her. *Sylvari appoints an ex-Kinshra knight, her elven husband Maelorn, as reigning king. *Sylvari, showered in flattery and gifts, forms diplomatic friendship with Alexander Aerendyl's Yanille. *Ex-Kinshra Baron Xandress and Baroness Keltsun murder King Maelorn while the monarchs are on their honeymoon. *The king returns from (apparently not) the dead thanks to a "soul shard" that a friend had given him in travels long ago. After a summoning ritual and the temporary sacrifice of an enemy, King Maelorn presents himself to the city and does his best to explain the supernatural situation. *The former King Greyson, presently serving as military general, dies in a mysterious explosive incident. *Representatives from the Sarimian Empire meet with the grieving queen with means of Alliance. *Through time, Oliver Cheeves, Emperor of the Sarimian Empire, falls for Sylvari, and vice-versa *As the Sarimian Empire Falls, Oliver settles in Ardougne to be closer to Sylvari. *The Lord Kisin, of the Former Black Seas Trade Empire of Karamja, requests a place for the Vekon to reside in after Relleka and Karamja both were ravaged by attackers. Sylvari accepts the offer, planting the Vekon in Witchvaven. *At some point, Sylvari takes Oliver Cleeves as her new king. *Snotfoot the Goblin approaches Oliver, hearing of many Kandarin nations uniting for a stronger front, he decides to represent the Goblin Tribes, in a form of alliance. *At some point, the governing bodies of Kandarin are united all into one kingdom symbiotically, though they remain individual citystates. *Agares the Mahjarrat begins to pester Sylvari for the Ardougne Throne, alligning with the Pierre noble family and a few demons turned to Zarosianism. *The previous king, Greyson Val, reveals that the corpse found in the explosion was not his. Immediately after, he crashes back into battle, sealing Agares in an obsidian obelisk in West Ardougne. *Aldaran Amaranth comes to Ardougne to challenge Queen Sylvari to a duel, wishing to reclaim the throne of Kandarin. She accepts, and is pushed down a flight of stairs, losing the children she is carrying. *A new noble-woman of demanding authority, Toma Sauvterre begins work in Ardougne. She is secretly a female Mahjarrat, Kisbeth, who is working on gaining power in the city. *Drazker Vekon IV, the adoptive prince of Ardougne, presides over Camelot with his family, the Vekon - the same to whom the previous Vekon terrorist of Ardougne originated from. *A strange earth-quake occurs, pinned on the Chaos Void Knights' Tunneling in the old Underground Pass. In actuality, it was Drazker Vekon IV interrogating Toma on her race, the two's magic causing an explosion of the sewer system. *Greyson is seen with a Moonclan woman, Elizabeth Arshen, actually a mahjarrat called Kisbeth in a new form. *After full-scale war is declared on the Chaos Void Knights, the lowest member of the Chaos Void Knights turns himself in. The prisoner, who's name is Vergitorix, reveals himself to be a servant of the Sicarius and explains that the goal of the the Chaos Void Knights was to make Ardougne appear weakened so that Aztarwyn would try to attack it, and then Aztarwyn could be killed. In Vergitorix' trial, Kisbeth helps his punishment be the amputation of his right arm instead of death. Vergitorix is later released, hopefully to never be seen again. *Drazker Vekon commits atrocities towards Guthixians, slaughtering 100 Druids underground, witnessed solely by Lord Kisin and the Vekon Black guard. Lord Kisin was from a Guthixian Family, regardless of his Zarosian Faith, and sought some justice upon Drazker for his crime. *King Ehrick requests Ardougne's aid in reclaiming his throne to Varrock, captured by the Mahjarrat Zenthos, the Kingdom of Kharidia, and Dagon'Hai alliance. A Mercenary accompanying him was slain, by Drazker's orders. *The Iorwerth, a familial clan of Zamorakian elves originating from Tirranwn have been operating in secret in the city. As enemies of Queen Sylvari's elven families, she and her citizens are plagued to no end by their consistant troublestirring. *Prince Drazker is banished from Kandarin. *While the Iorwerth keep the attention of the crown, the prince and his family of other Vekon begin to work to invade Ardougne, and successfully start a rebellion against Her Majesty. *Overwhelmed by the crisis and the series of very personal losses that her reign has inflicted, Sylvari reclused herself and left for Tirranwn in hopes of a few days of peace. *With Sylvari in this vulnerable, isolated state, members of the Iorwerth Clan abduct her and took her away as a prisoner of war to their camps, where they already held her mother. Though it became clear that Queen Sylvari was missing, the few who knew the details of her absence did not share them with the public. *Oliver, now that his reigning queen was missing, stepped down from the throne and appointed his advisor, Beth Arshen, to the throne as temporary regent while he searched for a proper heir to succeed the Anwyl-Neleseth-Cleeves monarchy. Queen Elizabeth I * Lord Kisin, plagued by a dual personality of late, seperates his violent persona with the help of Zaox Le'Gaunt into that of a Shade. The Shade wanders aimlessly, attempting to gain power for one reason or another. *Ardougne gives rule of Camelot to the Temple Knight organization. *Ardougne forms economic alliances with Falador and Keldagrim, and begins to operate closely with the latter. *After a fair many Dragon attacks, a few members appointed to deal with the threat were found to be only fuelling it, and were executed for Treason. During these attacks, Vergitorix appeared with a new right arm and helped Ardougne fight one of the dragons, dealing a fatal blow to the throat of one of the dragons himself before teleporting away. *A case of necromancy occurs in the Sewers, as Oavatos the Shade breathes, seeking revenge upon the Ardougne Citizens, especially those with ties to the Vekon. *With no worthy heir discovered in Oliver's search, the line for the monarchy is fully bequeathed to Elizabeth Arshen, and she is adopted into the Cleeves family to legitimize her rule. Elizabeth is coronated and takes on the title as Queen. *Jatizso and Ravensgarth peacefully join the kingdom of Kandarin as territories. *The Academy of Gielinor and its staff are formally welcomed into residence in Witchaven. *A mysterious issue plagues northern Kandarin. Ardougne funds a small team of hunters to investigate the issue. *Anya Avery, a young woman and daughter of an ally, is revealed to be the diviner of several Enchanted Gems, some very powerful artifacts. She comes to Ardougne for protection. *Several attacks are made upon the city by those seeking those gems, including an assault by the combined forces of the Rovin family and Zenthos Dae; the tide turning against Dae on all sides after the true reasons for the attacks were revealed to the family. They later became allies. *Vergitorix returns once again, posing as a vigilante while turning in the head of the Chaos Void Knights, Vergitorix' former leader, to Ardougne authorities. Vergitorix avoids capture by giving the body anonymously, with only Kisbeth knowing about Vergitorix' arrival. Vergitorix disappears later, and only reapppears when the Sicarius make an alliance. *Strong alliances were made with Keldagrim. *Oavatos is executed, drawn, hung, and quartered for his crimes against the city, after losing a fight to his creator, Lord Kisin. It is identified that Oavatos was the mercenary Drazker had slain, somehow revived from the dead. Though, this information was never publicized. *Rumours of rebellion began to brew in the city, and the Crown cracks down on any and all known traitors or rebels; executing them publicly in order to set an example for the rest. *The Sicarius family swears itself to the throne of Ardougne through an alliance, and this is the subject of much controversy around the mainland continent. *Elizabeth, who has been pregnant through the entirety of her rule, experiences some medical complications and cannot bear the stress of immediate rule without risking the health of her unborn heir. She retreats to an undisclosed location and appoints her steward, Lucas Krylix, as her acting regent during the absence. *Beth's reign was considered to be a peaceful time; with no major wars or battles taking place. However, rumours of corruption always remained in the background; brought to the forefront after her execution for treason under King Oliver. Lord Lucas *Now regent, Lucas holds court for the city and announces Queen Elizabeth's decision to take a reprieve for the health of the nation's heir. *Lord Eden of Yanille is received in court, requesting help against a suspected threat against Yanille from the Sicarius. He leaves in frustration and disappointment when he finds that Ardougne is holding strong to its neutrality, refusing to interfere in a fight between two of their strong allies. *Yanille withdraws from the alliance. *Lucas's steward, Sarik Farmer, writes up a proposal that sanctions a 75% cut to sales taxes within Ardougne every Saturday, and the forms are signed by Lucas. Ardougne begins to host Market Saturday. *Lucas and Beth discuss the status of the monarchy. With Lucas as simply a regent and Beth as a mahjarrat with a child to come and limited tolerance for ruling humans, they elect to return the throne to Beth's adopted father, Oliver Cleeves. Cleevian Era The Cleevian Era is named for the most dominant king at that time, Oliver Cleeves. During this time, significant changes in the Ardougnean military and infrastructure were made. The era truly ended with the abdication of Brock of Avery and signalled a decline in Ardougnean imperialism. King Oliver I * After ascending to the throne, the new King first planned several events to celebrate the first week of his reign. First, a party in the streets, then, a parade, later, a masquerade for all Kandar citizens, and finally, his coronation. *Oliver rules as King of Ardougne and the head of several towns, made up into three main 'provinces'. Hemenster, Witchaven, the Legends' Guild, and the Barbarian Outpost make up Hemenster; Sinclair Mansion, seers' Village, Camelot Castle, and Catherby make up the Camelite province, and finally, West Ardougne, East Ardougne, and the land south make up the capital province. *Oliver's administration includes a large court. Atromir Seraph serves as the Lord Chancellor, Dieter Kross as General of the Armies and Navies, Eorl Henges as Lord Marshall(And later General), Effigia as Lady Grandmaster of all the Magi and Runecrafters, Kisin Renderra as the Court Wizard, Sarik Farmer as the Court's Steward, Darna Ardoy as the Royal Court Historian, and Ally, Cartherion. *Shortly after Oliver ascends the throne, both his General (adoptive son) Drazker Vekon IV, and his Chancellor Atromir Seraph go missing. *The Royal Army receives a clean up, men are trained by Eorl himself for mounted combat, and applications begin to pile up for enlistment. *Beyond this point, Oliver's Ardougne has not had very reliable historians. *Darna Ardoy, aristocrat of Draynor, has been appointed Royal Court Historian to the Court Of King Oliver, because of her historical knowledge, and Gielinorian History Degree from the School of Saradomin. *Shortly before Darna's appointment, Aeveredir, Knight Margrave of the Order of the Equilibrium, is appointed as an Ardougnan Steward. *After a short absence, King Oliver returns to the city upon reports of a strange man shouting claims of a coup. *Through facial descriptions, and first person accounts, it is revealed that the man is in fact the ex-High Mage of Kandarin, a powerful mahjarrat known to most as Agares. *Oliver spares no time in organizing alliance meetings to prepare the city for the worst. *The city gains aid from (To name a few) the Knights of Saradomin, the Order of Equilibrium, the Rovin Rangers, the late Kingdom of Galeron, the Academy Of Heroes, a small army of aspiring adventurers, and those that wish to defend the city. *Oliver appoints Darna Ardoy to be Duchess Of Catherby. *Shortly after a talk with his Court mage, and protector of the Camelite string; Lucius Renderra, it is revealed that Ardougne will not be reciving aid from Camelot, or Seers village, due to a claim of neutrality. *As the battle draws closer, Oliver enlists the aid of the most powerful warriors he can find, Icyene, Werewolves, summoners, and even a ninja joins the cause. *Even with all of the aid at his disposal, the king deems it necessary to lock the city down, calling for one of the only drafts in Ardougne history, men, and boys from ages 18-45 are forced to enlist in order to protect the city, while wives, daughters, children, and the elderly are evacuated by Tenebara, the Guard Captain. *The city's gates close, and Ardougne enlists the help of famous mining tycoon "Brock Avery" to beef up the city's defences. *The city becomes a massive military fortress, housing upwards of twenty thousand armed men, and women of various different races. *A few days before the attack, Lord Eden Syvian comes to Oliver, and relinquishes his titles as Lord of Yanille, giving King Oliver the seal of office to give to whom he pleases. *On the twenty-seventh day of Fentuary, Year 169, hundreds of armed brainwashed rebels approach the city's gates, led by an armoured Agares, the battle begins. *The fighting lasts for hours on all fronts, dragons face eachother in the heavens above, while men grab at each others' throats on the ground. *Amidst the fighting, Agares fields himself, and begins to fight Grandmaster Isaac of the Equilibrium, General Eorl Hengest, and Ranger commander Ferrus inside of the castle. *Soon, the king hops into the fray, on dragonback, the fight is taken to the roof, where the man known as Greyson Val makes himself visable, and began to fight Oliver. *Meanwhile, Kuro, a legendary warrior from the eastern lands faces off with Agares. *Greyson draw's the kings blood, before fading away, never to be seen for the rest of the battle. *Kuro and Agares, in the middle of their combat, teleport to the nearby coastal town of Witchaven where Agares deals Kuro a near fatal wound. *Shortly after their teleport, the king shows up and faces Agares. *Rather than killing him, King Oliver focuses his arcanic energy to banish Agares to the shadow realm. *Upon taking Kuro to the castle for healing, it is revealed that ex queen Elizabeth, and Oliver's adopted daughter had been working with Agares for the duration of the attempted rebellion. *Oliver has no choice but to publicly execute her, though they both seemed to come to an understanding before the fatal blow is given. *In the following moments, Oliver relinquishes Lord Lucius of his titles, due to him breaking his oath as protector of Kandarin. *In a fit of rage, Lucius burns down Camelot, and vows vengance. *A few weeks later, Oliver re-unites Kandarin, giving the lordship of Yanille to his ex mentor Beresford. *Eorl Hengest takes up Lord Lucius' old position as the protector of the Camelite string. *Brock Avery receives title as Chief Royal Advisor to the king. *Kandarin is fully reunited into a kingdom, ruled by King Oliver and his lords. *With a big thanks to Darna Ardoy, Greyson Val is no longer a wanted man, and living with his new love, the Duchess Of Catherby. *King Oliver calls for temporary regent, telling them that he's taking a step back from politics in order to raise his new son, Vectis Vekon, and has appointed a new king to lead in his stead. King Brock I * Brock Avery is picked as King of Ardougne, while Oliver takes the throne of Kandarin. *The reign is marked by a peaceful time, with many trade routes being solidified and alliances being formed. *Oliver Cleeves decides to rule Kandarin from the throne of Ardougne; instilling Brock Avery as the ruler of Northern Kandarin. King Oliver I (Second Reign) * King Varis of Asgarnia hands over his Kingdom to King Oliver. *The Kingdom releases control of Asgarnia minus Burthorpe and Taverley, renamed "Eastmarch" and installs Joseph Adalhard as Holy Asgarnian Emperor. *The Aren Family is granted nobility, under King Oliver. *The Kingdom is threatened by an undead threat, in the form of Thorvald, the soul eating lich. *After a great battle, along with several skirmishes before hand, Thorvald the lich was defeated. *A short war in the Fremennik lands takes place when House Rovin lays claim to Miscellania. *Prince Vectis is banished from the Kingdom of Kandarin by the common consensus of the Kingdom's nobility. *King Oliver announces his departure from the throne. He names his Steward, Brock Avery, to rule as Regent until an heir is appointed. King Brock I (Second Reign) *Brock Avery takes power as Oliver vanishes from the Kingdom. *He relinquishes control of "Eastmarch", handing it over to the Asgarnians. *As Kandarin enters a state of disrepair and poor governance, Eden Syvian fractures the union of Kandarin. Vekonic Era The Vekonic Era is named for the dominant house of the era, the House of Vekon. With King Vectis, the kingdom survived and began a second renaissance, though it went into a steep decline afterwards. This is an old era and, although the Vekonic line has been broken, potential claimants to the throne live on. King Vectis I *Vectis Vekon returns to Gielinor on the request of Oliver Cleeves. *King Brock and Vectis have a short exchange before Vectis is crowned king. *King Vectis speaks to King Eden proposing an official rejoining of Yanille to Kandarin. Eden insists on keeping Yanille a separate kingdom but agrees to affirm a secure alliance between the nations. *Court is held and many lords and ladies of Kandarin come and swear their fealty to their new king. *The military is disbanded and reformed; all men of the realm are drafted into an emergency military levy for times of war, becoming known as the Armsmen; the Vectori are returned to service; the Order of the Dragon Knights is founded by Prince Tirus, Vectis' cousin, and funds are allocated to a secret military group known of by none but Vectis himself. *Two attempts on Vectis' life occur and fail in the same day; first, a suicide attack unknowingly masterminded by the Dragonkin Worshippers disguised as Sicarius, and the second planned by the Sicarius with their members having disguised themselves as Kandar Armsmen. *Vectis responds to a Sicarius threat against neighbouring Yanille by agreeing to stand with Eden against the Sicarius in solidarity and take the fight to them. *Ryder Shadow Guards under the command of Duke Jason Ryder terrorize the Foresters' Arms' Inn in Seers Village. King Vectis arrives enebriated with Lord Commander Nikkoli and Captain Bear Welshly apprehend the Shadow Guard. *Vectis calls a "Lord 'Vile" to Ardougne to answer for the crimes of his bannermen. Jason Ryder and his cousin arrive in his stead and admit to their patronage of "Lord 'Vile" and that they, in fact, command the Shadow Guard. Vectis delivers judgement after stripping Jason of his titles and the two Ryders are executed in the Sunlit Hall. *Kandar forces prevail in the Battle of Burthorpe and Taverley, driving the Sicarius from the area, but taking heavy casualties. *Following vacancy of the Duke of Camelot, it is reformed into a March. Cralix Praven, a young patriot of Kandarin, is appointed Marquis of Camelot and succeeds over a long period of time in running the March. *Tirus resigns from the position of Grand Knight of the Order of Dragon Knights and Atreyu Syvian is promoted in his place. *Atreyu Syvian abandons the name Syvian and forms the gentry House of Corvus, which is subsequently made noble once Atreyu is bestowed the Barony of Seers in reward of his long-standing loyalty to the Crown. *King Vectis announces the formation of a Privy Council, in order to enable him to spend more time with his family - he appoints old friend Galastus Anjou to the position of Lord High Steward and local businessman and veteran Castigo to the position of Lord High Treasurer. *King Vectis appoints a veteran Armsman, Daeron Veritas, to the charge of Baron of Hemenster after Daeron assists in beating back an assassination attempt on the King's life by elves. *The half-Mahjarrat Aedus Valyno is declared an enemy of the state following his attempted murder of the Lord High Steward, with a hefty bounty. *An alliance is formed with the Fremennik of Rellekka following a meeting of Lord Galastus Anjou and High King Arn. Vectis expresses his distaste for the yakhide state gift. *Vectis issues the Edict of Extermination, appointing Archmage Christopher Aren as Lord High Inquisitor, empowering the Inquisition to seek, locate and exterminate non-human "abominations", with exception to werewolves. *Prince Tirus is stripped of his royalty and name, and banished from Kandarin, after Vectis discovers that he was having sexual relations with his dragon, S'vanti. *Prince Nero is stripped of his royalty and name, and banished from Kandarin, after Elminy discovers that he slew two Vectori disobeying his father's orders to remain indoors due to the threat of Aedus. *One of the Vectori murder a Gielinor Times reporter after a zealous misinterpretation of his orders. Owen Demerais' death begins the sharp decline in Kandar-Misthalite relations. *After a small incident in Lumbridge, Vectis meets Lord Logan Courval, 1st Count Draynor at Ardougne Castle. After Lord Draynor's answer fails to meet his expectations, he has him seized and one of his guards slain. *Soon after Lord Draynor's apprehension, the Sicarius uses Sekra, Duke of Lumbridge as leverage to regain a Sicarius hostage, meaning that both Lords of Southern Misthalin are being held by the Kandars. *After negotiation from someone from Southern Misthalin, the Duke of Lumbridge is released. *Castigo is dismissed from the Privy Council. *Peter Elderon is appointed as Grand Marshal. *Vectis inaugurates his new royal palace, Dragonstone Keep, with a formal meeting with the following effects: **Prince Tirus is pardoned and has his nobility restored. **Prince Taros arrives in Kandarin and is recognised by Vectis, and is appointed Lord High Sheriff. **Drask is appointed as Lord High Treasurer, in recognition of his previous work as Comptroller of the Royal Household. **Galastus Anjou is created Baron of Sinclair and Vaeremias Tyrenus is created Duke of Yanille. **The trial of Aria Hastings takes place, finding her guilty of assaulting a noblewoman and sentencing her to public flogging. *After a meeting with several locals, King Vectis meets a man named Ingnam Wyverheart, who bestows him with many expensive and opulent gifts in return for receiving the office of Lord-Mayor of Witchaven. He is subsequently appointed due to the wealth contained in the gifts as well as the man's apparent good will and loyalty to Kandarin. *Peace and prosperity are enjoyed for quite some time by the people. *Duke Cralix Praven of Camelot leads his own personal army to Rellekka in an attempt to conquer it. He is met with resistance from both the Rellekkans and the Armsmen of Kandarin, being led by High Steward Galastus Anjou. Together they defeat Crlaix and force him back to Camelot. Before Cralix can be arrested, Vectis dismisses the incident and announces his departure. *Upon Elminy's leaving, Vectis resigns the throne and places Cralix Praven on the throne to serve as King until the Vekonic Crown Princess Violet comes of age and ascends the throne. Lord Regent Cralix Praven *Duke Cralix Praven takes on the role of Lord Regent of Kandarin until Princess Violet comes of age. He rules under the title Lord Regent, however many saw him as king. *Former High Steward of Kandarin, Galastus Anjou, unhappy with the appointment of Cralix over himself, refuses the order of Vectis and Cralix to stand down and leave the Fremenniks out of internal politics. After a exchange of harsh words, Vectis ordered Ser Vaer to kill them. Vaer only managed to kill Marie, Galastus’s wife, cutting her nearly in two. Galastus rode north and began his rebellion. House Anjou is bannished from the Kingdom of Kandarin. *On an evening some nights later, Lord Regent Cralix was meeting with Atreyu Cruor who was planning the defense of Kandarin. Unexpectedly High King Arn of the Fremennik Province arrives under the white flag of surrender. High King Arn, being Fremennik, was very proud and direct with the Lord Regent, coming off as rather rude. High King Arn exchanged words with Cralix, then Atreyu. Just as the High King was making his request for peace, the Praven Guard attacked the king. Atreyu went to his defense under the code of the knight and the kings law. High King Arn was escorted from the castle and Atreyu was arrested. *Later that same evening the easterners attacked the castle wanting Atreyu released. They were about to get him when Cralix ordered Atreyu to be executed. This provoked the easterners into attacking in full and they managed to escape with him. *A short while later with political pressure and Violet turning 18, Cralix stepped down from the throne. Queen Violet I *Violet Vekon ascends to the throne on her birthday, becoming the first Queen of Kandarin during the 6th age. *Galastus Anjou is killed by the easterners. This prompts the Fremennik to sue for peace and Queen Violet rides north to meet with them in person. Together they forge a treaty officially ending the rebellion. *The next few weeks pass peacefully. Violet appoints the new members of her Privy council. *In the early morning hours, easterner terrorists set off several bombs, destroying a large part of the market and killing many shop owners. The easterners then flee the city, killing several more armsmen before teleporting away. *Some history goes here. *Queen Violet marries Rabican Leurox, making him prince consort, or king. *Violet soon disappears and King Rabican takes her place. King Rabican I *King Rabican becomes King in his own right after the disappearance of his wife, Queen Violet. *splintering in what remained of Kandarin (Arenvale having already taken the de jure petty kingdom of Yanille) to leave the petty kingdoms of Ardougne and Paixholm (de jure petty kingdom of Camelot). *Rapid reforms of the military and government begin, reducing the large emphasis on militarism that marked the Vekonic era. *All influences and features of the Vekonic era are removed or suppressed. *Works diligently to turn Ardougne into a socially progressive nation. *A gloomy and menacing fog descends on Ardougne, leading to a national emergency. *Diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Camelot worsen as concurrent crises on both sides lead to large military tensions. *The Warped Union, under the command of Dimitri Voshan and Ausar Dae, invades the Kingdom, seizing Witchaven. *The Warped Union presses through the Kingdom of Ardougne, seizing the Khazard battlefield and surrounding the city of Ardougne. *The Warped Union invades Ardougne alongside the Agrevian Empire. King Rabican surrenders to the Argrevian Empire. He soon flees Ardougne not to be heard from again. *Argrevian leadership hand the city over to The Warped Union per a previous agreement. A military government under Dimitri Voshan and Ausar Dae replaces Rabican's regime. With no pretense of Kandar tradition and no desire to continue its ways, this action is considered by some to be the official end of the Kingdom of Kandarin. The Dae Dynasty The Dae Dynasty seized power in Ardougne in a coup d'etat from the Warped Union, given that Ausar was favored by the populace compared to the Union's leadership. Democracy was practiced thoroughly throughout this era during each reign, although the revolutionary ideals of Ausar discontinued after some time. Archon Basileus Ausar Dae *Ausar Dae and Dimitri Voshan begin to establish a new military government in Ardougne. * After a land slide vote, Ausar Dae is elected the first Castellan of Ardougne. * Ausar Dae seceds from the Warped Union, forming the Kingdom of Iliara. Dimitri Voshan and James Craven do not take this news happily and chaos breaks out in Ardougne as the two sides battle. Ausar comes out victorious, and the Warped Union flees. * Ausar begins to rebuild the city with what money remains, as well as form a stable government. * With help from strong political allies in nations around Gielinor, funds pour into Ardougne allowing reconstruction to begin. * With threat from a new war from Vergil Vekon, Ausar dissolves the monarchy in Ardougne, the last remnant of the Vekon legacy. The Republic of Kandarin is born, with Ausar unanimously elected as it's first Chancellor. * With reconstruction nearly complete, Ausar announces the Festival of Spring, in hopes of further evolving Ardougne's economy and bring it back to status as a major world power. * HRH Princess Kylara of Misthalin and her consort Ace visit Ardougne to sign a lucrative free trade deal between the Kandar Republic and the Kingdom of Misthalin. * Governmental reforms are pushed through by the Chancellor, who would become known as the Archon Basileus. The following also occurs: ** The Senate is disbanded and its members granted positions within the Archon Basileus' cabinet, as follows: *** Katalina Le'Gaunt becoming Lady Chancellor of the Republic. *** Arrin Syvian becoming Chief Justice of the Republic. *** Aegidus Blackwood becoming Primus Strategos of the Republic. *** Brevalaer Aerendyl becoming Treasurer of the Republic. * Republican succession is abandoned and the nation returned to monarchy, formally the City State of Ardougne. * Primus Strategos Blackwood and Chief Diplomat Lady Natalia Tyrelen make a deal with the Fremennik, handing over a couple of islands to the Fremennik in return for fleet basing and mining rights. * Drunk and disorderly White Knights disrupt a market in East Ardougne, provoking a diplomatic crisis that is worsened by the hostile and unhelpful nature of Asgarnia's responses. The situation is finally resolved when the Emperor of Argrevia intervenes. * Ausar comes to agreement with Emperor Godric of Argrevia, admitting Ardougne as another state of the Empire. * For unknown reasons or means, a dark shadow and feeling was cast over the City. If one was to travel to Ardougne, one would tell that before sunset most of the Civilian population would lock themselves into their homes, advising not to go out during the dark. Only the bands of soldiers who acted as the City Watch walked the darken streets, eyes downcast, and actions hurried * The wedding of Archon Ausar Dae and Lady Chancellor Katalina Le'Gaunt, was the only event that seemed to gave the City a breath of life. * Eventually came the birth of Ausar and Katalina's children, Princess Iliara and Princes Siris and Garrus. * After an attack on Port Catherby by the Chosen Battalion, Argrevia calls for Ardougne to send troops to Karamja to help defeat the Bandosians. Ardougne is led to victory by the Legate Peter, and afterwards continues on to Port Sarim. * Ausar begins talks with Camelot about forming a Kandarin Confederacy in favor of removing Kandarin from Argrevia and its troubles in Asgarnia. * Godric Grey calls for Ardougne and Camelot to send troops to help with a coup in Falador. Instead of helping, the troops of the combined armies arrest Godric on terms of treason against Asgarnia, along with the Duke of Sarim. The armies then liberate the castle from the White Knights alongside Bravo Company and the Queen's Guard. At the end of the battle, Ausar snaps Godric's crown in half before the eyes of the Commanders, who bestow the title "Crownbreaker" upon him. * A host claim war by House de Lorraine and House Praven of Camelot is quickly put down at the Battle of Fort Aegis by the Ardougnian Army (led by Strategos Blackwood and Legate Peter) and their Kharidian Emirati allies (led by the intervening Alexander Aerendyl who had fetched them), along with assorted present mercenaries like Mathias Renderra. Dagobert de Lorraine, the rival claimant, is captured and dies in trial by combat to Ausar's hand. His body is respectfully burned. * Ausar elected to end on a high note, abdicating gracefully and crowning his own son Siris within Fort Aegis. Siris takes the throne with the regnal name Louis I. King Louis I of Ardougne *Louis I, formerly Siris Dae, takes the Ardougnian throne. * The Inner council is formed under King Louis, it is as follows; ** Field Marshal Aegidius Blackwood ** Lord Steward Ardeshir Tiran Wn ** Lady Chancellor Vanessa Da'Angelo ** Lord Justice Dellus ** Lord Treasurer Sand Traven ** Lord Arch-Mage Mathias Renderra * Mohave Akhran is made Duke of Hemenster and Baxtorian. * Edmund Von Reichmann is made Count of Witchaven. * Under The Magical Licensing Act, by Lord Arch-Mage Renderra, any user of magic inside of the City-State must have a license to pratice their act, failure to do so means arrests and trialed under Ardougnian Law. * Under Strategic Order 59, then Primus Strategos Blackwood orders the disbanding of the Ardougnian Royal Legion and in its placed is the Royal Ardougnian Armed Forces, in relation to the Army and the Navy. * Duke Ahkran kills the rebelling Jacob Hunt in Ardougne castle and strips the Baron of all lands and titles. * For personal reasons Lord Steward Aedeshir Tiran Wen abdicates from his position and returns back to his native homeland. * With the death of Flyn Le'Gaunt, his younger sister, Zara, is invested the Duchy of Moselle. * Before his death, King Louis allows the building of the Citadel, a new military headquarters, north of the city. Built on the side of a mountain, it stands at a sign of Ardougnian Military might. West Ardougne is given to the City Guard and the Crown. *King Louis is challenged to a duel for the throne by his sister, Iliara, resulting in a defeat. Iliara is quickly crowned Queen of Ardougne. Queen Iliara of Ardougne *Following the decades as serving as the Field Marshal of Ardougne, Aegidius Blackwood, the military man since the start of Dae Dynasty, chooses to stand down from his position, retiring with full honors and giving the 'End of an Era' speech in front of the Military High Command. With his leaving, Aegidius was the last original Senate member from the founding of the Dynasty, to be on the present Council, serving three different rulers. * Elijah Le'Gaunt is legitimized as the heir to House Le'Gaunt and invested as the Count of Hangleton. He assures the Queen that he will serve as a courtier in Ardougne. * The Queen's cabinet is slightly reformed as new members of court are appointed to the council and some members of the council retained their status. The positions are as follows; ** Sand Traven remains Lord Treasurer ** Vanessa Valyno remains Lady Chancellor ** Vikram Valyno remains Lord Archmage ** Garrus Dae becomes Field Marshal ** Devlin Mendax becomes Lord Steward ** Elijah Le'Gaunt becomes Lord Justice ** Alexander Aerendyl becomes Lord Almoner * The citizens of Moselle have become restless since Ardougne established an alliance with the Khazard Army. Rioting begins to break out in Hangleton as Lord Elijah attends court in East Ardougne. * Field Marshal Dae deploys the 2nd Royal Regiment and Task Unit 1 to Hangleton to restore peace, Task Unit 1 starts counterinsurgency operations under orders from Commander "Axe" * At the Wintumber Ball in Camelot, King Sennis proposes to Queen Iliara. She accepts. * Queen Iliara is attacked and thought to be killed by a Misthalin Princess, Field Marshal Dae executes Military Orders; 60-62, putting the entire City-State at the ready for war with the Queen still missing. * Word is received from Camelot of Iliara's survival and subsequent resting there from the attack. Princess Katalina is placed as regent until Iliara recovers * Lady Chancellor Vanessa Valyno calls for Misthalin to hand over the Princess and tells Camelot to stay out of the affairs of the City-State of Ardougne. All trade and formal ties with the Kingdom of Misthalin are also broken. * Lord Almoner Alexander Aerendyl strikes a deal with Prince Ace of Misthalin, with Ace handing over Caidwyn to Alexander and suggesting that Alexander offer a trade of Caidwyn back to Misthalin for the release of his nephew Aeveredir Amaranth. ** The exchange fails and soon Caidwyn is placed into Ardougne's custody, awaiting trial. * Princess Regent Katalina meets with Prince Regent Aaron of Misthalin to discuss the delicate situations between the two nations. It culminates with Aaron being permitted to freely visit his wife, Princess Caidwyn in Ardougne and with Aaron promising to escort Aeveredir to Ardougne. * Due to the treachery of Prince Cassius, Alexander Aerendyl was found guilty of treason and subsequently executed-by-beheading by Queen Iliara in front of half the Ardougnan Court. * With revelations and miscommunications between Iliara and Caidwyn brought forth to the Court, Iliara decreed that Caidwyn was free of all charged and allowed to return home. As a result, trade and formal ties with Misthalin were once more restored. * House Aerendyl and supporters are formally banished and exiled from the City-State of Ardougne following Alexander's treason. * Lord Justice Elijah Le'Gaunt returns to the castle, having quelled the Mosellan uprising, with the heads of the leaders of the riots. He tossed them before Iliara along with the unconscious body of Aeveredir Aerendyl, whom had been brought by Prince Aaron of Misthalin * When pressed by the Lord Justice on what course of action should be taken regarding Aeveredir, Queen Iliara allowed Elijah to freely decide. So, trying to impress the Queen, Elijah executed Aeveredir by beheading him. * After leaving the castle, Elijah seizes the Aerendyl estates and begins distributing them amongst his own household. * In side news, the last original three revolutionary leaders of Ardougne, Ausar Dae, Aegidius Blackwood, and Peter, have now since left the City-State with Peter becoming Duke of Lumbridge, Ausar Dae becoming the General of Misthalin and Aegidius Blackwood becoming the Duke of Sarmia. * As the wedding of Queen Iliara and King Sennis of Camelot seemed to start without any issue, it was not until that Lord Justice Elijah Le'Gaunt spoke up, objecting the wedding and declaring his love for Iliara. Iliara made her choice: Elijah. She fled from the church, leaving Sennis at the altar. Outside the church, Elijah proposed to Iliara to which she accepted to both of the young lovers' joy. * Camelot set up a taxation of all ships leaving from the Ardougne-Witchaven bay which would pass through the Catherby-Pendragon trading line. As a result, Ardougne relocates most of its trading to the docks north and south of the city, to Keep Dae and the Hangleton in Moselle. * Zara, Queen Dowager of Asgarnia and Duchess of Moselle abdicates from her role of Duchess, handing over the Patriarchy of House Le'Gaunt and the Duchy to her first-born, Elijah. * Duke Elijah and Queen Iliara wed in a private affair at Le'Gaunt Manor. Elijah becomes King Consort, King Elijah and Iliara takes on the surname Le'Gaunt. House Le'Gaunt The era of House Le'Gaunt continues the Dae legacy through Queen Iliara, but upon taking the surname of her husband, the monarchy fell under Le'Gaunt hegemony. A renaissance took place during this reign that would give rise to Kandar nationalism. Queen Iliara and King Francois *Upon the crowning of Elijah after the royal wedding, he takes the regnal name Francois in honour of a renowned ancestor. *Garrus Dae retires from the position of Field Marshal and leaves the City for Misthalin following his sister being married. * Iliara begins to step away from courtly duties after tension arises at court. The young monarchs later announce that an heir will be born to House Le'Gaunt. * Francois announces the beginning of a cultural renaissance, commencing renovations and reconstruction on the city-state. Many projects are designed to commemorate the history of Kandarin and honor those who've sacrificed for the region as a whole. Virenza Academy opens the same day. * King Francois in secret comes to meet with Stadtholder-General Aegidius Blackwood, offering him his old rank of Field Marshal. The meeting ends with the Stadtholder offering formal diplomatic ties if Ardougne begins to take pro-democratic steps. * King Sennis meets with Francois to settle their previous grievances. * An assassination attempt on the King's life takes place at the outskirts of the market. Francois is saved by Andrus Vekon after the latter uses Blitzen magic to kill the assassin. * Francois then knights Andrus and re-establishes the Most Noble Order of the Dragon, investing Andrus as Grand Master. *A massive assault takes place in Ardougne and half of West Ardougne is destroyed. The invaders are identified by Elves, who proceed east to seize the castle. The Second Elven Era This era sees the rise of a previously isolated elven clan, the Ithellenen elves, who effectively seized control of Ardougne through magical assaults and the chaos that ensued among humans. King Threndael and Warmaster Llegoran *The government of Ardougne flees into exile as the elves quickly seize control of the city-state. Queen Iliara dies in childbirth during the flight from the city, which is kept secret. The twin babies survive. * Ardougne suffers heavily from the invasion as much of West Ardougne is rendered useless. The elves halt their invasion to save the economic assets of East Ardougne. *King Threndael announces the establishment of a magocracy, a government solely administered by magical merit. The Council of Magi is formed and Prince Llegoran dubs himself Warmaster of Ardougne, much to the disappointment of Threndael who despises the titles similarity to the Iorwerth clan. *Humans are stripped of gaining nobility and all assets of noble families are seized except in the areas of Moselle, Witchaven, and Keep Dae. Humans that favored the new regime were allowed to retain nobility if they pledged fealty and possessed magical abilities. However, humans were limited to a minority of the Magi council (four seats out of ten). * Colonel William Schwarzholz, commander of the Citadel and 1st & 2nd Royal Regiments, casts off his trademark helm to show himself to be actually Aegidius Blackwood, the retired Field Marshal. *Ausar Dae and Aegidius Blackwood affirm their intention to overthrow the elves and liberate Ardougne. Francois, who had not been seen in days, announces his abdication in favor of his children and that he will form a Regency Council with Ausar and Aegidus to retake Ardougne. Elijah takes the rank of Brigadier General in the Ardo Resistance (formerly Ardougne Armed Forces). *Riots erupt as the government-in-exile declares total war on the elves from the military Citadel in the north. The elves reform their Death Guard into the Warchod Order, a brutal and organized army which was raised to crush the human resistance. *Jericho and Alexandre Le'Gaunt, among several other rebel fighters, are executed in West Ardougne square. Moselle erupts in street-fighting and organizes guerilla militias to fight back the elves. The Le'Gaunt aid the fight by issuing weapons to the militias and civilians. *Aegidus and Elijah take part in many skirmishes in the city, most of them taking place in Moselle. The two improve the morale of the Ardougnans until reinforcements arrive from the Citadel. *The Warchod begins to violently suppress riots and exterminate threats in the Ardougne area, crippling resistance in the city itself. *Field Marshal Aegidius Blackwood and General Elijah lead a cavalry assault on a skirmish in northern Moselle, effectively driving the elves from the Duchy. Zara Le'Gaunt, Elijah's mother, largely assists in beating back the elves with Le'Gaunt artifacts and deceptive magics. * Though the Humans have lead a number of victories, the Elves send wave after wave of troops at Fort Aegis, capturing it and killing the entire garrison to the last man. * The Final Siege of Ardounge is a long and bloody one. With all out fighting in the streets, the Elves fought for every sqaure inch of that stone, their zealous was matched by the warcries of the Armies and Civilians of Ardougne. The Battle finally ended when Aegidius Blackwood dueled the Elven King, striking him down after a lengthy duel that wounded Aegidius highly. * After the final battle, Elijah Le'Gaunt returned to the estate in Moselle. Temporarily retired from government, he begins rebuilding the Le'Gaunt household. * As the ten year war finally came to an end, the people of Ardougne dubbed the event the "Ardo-Ithellenen War". Dae Restoration King Augustus Dae * The second child and only son of Elijah and Iliara Le'Gaunt, Hedrak Dae, becomes the King of Ardougne after his elder sister declines the throne. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Ardougne Category:Kandarin